Bad Hermione
by blacktears
Summary: Hermione comes back to the griffindor tower at 1AM drunk and bored with being ms. perfect....very ooc.
1. Default Chapter Title

Bad Hermione   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit, Harry Potter ect belong to JK Rowling-don't sue me.   
  
This is twisted, completely OOC and I know this. You don't need to tell me. Go ahead and review, but please, no flames.   
  
  
  


#  ** Bad Hermione **

  
  
  
Harry and Ron were still awake when Hermione staggered into the Griffindor common room at nearly one in the morning, her hair askew moreso than normally.   
  
"Hermione!" Harry said jumping up from the game of chess he was playing with Ron. "Where have you been? We've been worried?"   
  
Hermione blinked blurrily at him. "You 'ave?" she asked, stepping towards him uncertainly. "Tha's so swee'!" She sighed and Harry got a whiff of her breath.   
  
"Hermione," he started, taking her hands and leading her to a chair by the fire. "Have you been DRINKING?"   
  
"No!" Hermione said, looking at him, but her eyes refused to focus and she soon gave up with a sigh. "Well, a li'l," she admitted, her speach blurred. "I was bore' an' Lisa 'ad somethin', an' so we drank a li'l..."   
  
"You were bored." Harry's voice was flat with disbelief.   
  
Hermione nodded in that way that only drunks and injured folks can manage-her head lolling on her neck. "Yup. S'ill am."   
  
"You could play chess," Ron said, getting up from his seat on the floor.   
  
"Not THA' kinda bore'," Hermione said, gaining her feet with difficulty and reeling towards the redhead. "I'm bore' wi' li'l perfec' Hermione-perfec' grades, never done anything wron'..." She reached Ron and wrapped her arms around him, leaning heavily on his lanky frame. "I wanna change...." She looked around in bewilderment. "where's my wand?"   
  
Harry frowned, and stepped over to help Ron disentangle the drunk witch from himself. "Hermione, do you think you should use your wand like you are now?"   
  
Hermione glared at him, as he half-carried her back to the seat. "Yes." She slurred. "Where s'it? Oh!" she giggled as she found her wand in her pocket. "Is righ' here!"   
  
Harry reached over to take the wand away from his friend, but she jerked it our of his reach. "Don' take it!" she said loudly, as Harry tried again. "Immob'lis!' she shouted, pointing the wand at Harry, and, even though Hermione badly mispronounced the latin, Harry found himself unable to move.   
  
Ron lept forward and knelt beside Harry as Hermione giggled. "Oh! I lik' majic....." She pointed the wand at her head and said a few words, so slurred that Ron couldn't even understand them. He winced, shutting his eyes, afraid that when he re-opened them, Hermione would have done something like turned her face inside out.   
  
Hermione giggled again. "Mush bette'," Ron opened his eyes and stared at Hermione in shock. Her hair was short, spikey and blue! "Ron," Ron flinched at the sound of his name. "D'you hav' a safety pin?"   
  
"Uh...." Ron hesitantly reached in his pocket and pulled one out-his father had gotten a bunch, thinking them to be extremely cool.   
  
"Than's..." Hermione leaned forward to take it, but couldn't quite reach. "Gimme it," Ron slowly passed the pin to Hermione. Hermione took it and, before Ron could stop her, shoved it through her nose, effectivly peircing it. "Coo'" she said, ignoring the blood that ran from the hole in her nose. "I feel diff'rent. Do you wanna be diff'rent too, Ronny boy?" She giggled and stood.   
  
"Uh, no," Ron said, backing away from her, feeling scared. "Hermione, uh, why don't you go to bed.....I remember when Fred and George got drunk-they needed to sleep it off..."   
  
"Nons'ns'!" Hermione said, lurching towards him. "I don' need to sleep..." She caught Ron's robe and looped her arms around his neck. "Com'on...." She leaned close and kissed the taller boy.   
  
Ron tried to pull away, but Hermione was surprisingly strong-especially for a drunk girl. "This'll be a change!" She slurred as she whipped her wand out again. "Undressedilis!" She said, making the english sound vaguely latin. Of course, nothing happened, except Ron tried to edge away from her once again. "Oh, dam'!" Hermione growled. "I'll hav' to do'it th' ol' fashion'd way!"   
  
"Uh Hermione..." Ron muttered.   
  
"Shu'up." Hermione growled, and pushed him hard enough that he fell. She sat on his stomach and grinned drunkinly at him. "This'll be fun..."   
  
***   
  
Hermione moaned as she woke. She was cold and had a headache and the early morning light was hurting her eyes. She tried curling up into a ball, but her knees hit something warm and firm first. Hermione's eyes flew open and painfully focused on Ron's naken body.   
  
With a shriek that hurt her ears, Hermione lept up (making herself dizzier than she already was), to find herself naked as well, and in the Griffindor Common roomn, no less! Harry was alseep not far from the fire, Hermione's and Ron's robes were strewn over the floor, along with Ron's chess set and Hermione's nose hurt.   
  
Harry moved, and Hermione quickly ran and grabbed her robe. She yanked it over her head, throwing Ron's on his, and made her way to Harry's side.   
  
"Harry?" She said, softly, and even that made her ears ache. Harry's eyes opened and widened at the sight of her.   
  
"Hermione!" he said, sounding shocked. Hermione tapped him with her wand, which she had recovered along with her robe. Harry sat up gingerly. "Are you alright?" he asked.   
  
"I think so," Hermione stuttered. "What happened?"   
  
Harry eyed her, her hair and nose. "I think you'd better look in a mirror....or ask Ron," he indicated Ron's still-naked, sleeping form.   
  
Hermione frowned. "A mirror?' Her hand snked up and felt her hair-short and spikey, and her nose-with the safety pin in it. Her breath tasted like alchohol, and her body ached. She glanced at Ron, and thought of how, just moments ago, she'd been curled beside him, as naked as he.   
  
Hermione passed out.   
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? I don't like the ending-and I may do a sequal if I get around it it....please tell me what you think.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Bad Hermione   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit, Harry Potter ect belong to JK Rowling-don't sue me. None of the bands (NIN, Godsmack, Marilyn Manson, Rob Zombie, Switchblad Symphony ect) belong to me. Same thing applies (don't sue me).   
  
This is twisted, completely OOC and I know this. You don't need to tell me. Go ahead and review, but please, no flames. Also, this IS a continuation........if you haven't read the first one, I suggest that you do before you read this one here.   
  
  
  


#  ** Bad Hermione   
Part II**

  
By Harmony Griswold

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger looked at her two friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. Harry stared back openly, but Ron was blushing, his eyes averted. "Thanks guys," Hermione said at last.   
  
"Is your hangover gone?" Harry asked, prepared to do another charm for his friend if she needed it.   
  
Hermione sighed and leaned back in against the wall. "I think so," she said. "I'm really sore, but I think thats from having sex for the first time." Ron blushed a deeper shade of scarlet at this.   
  
"Good," Harry slipped his wand into his robe's pocket and gaining his feet. "Then we'd better head down to breakfast-we may still have time to eat before class starts."   
  
Ron nodded and stood as well. Both the wizards turned to face Hermione, but she continued to sit on her bed, her arms crossed over her chest. "Lets skip for a day," she said, grinning unexpectedly.   
  
"WHAT?" Harry and Ron said in unison, not believing that Hermione had just said what she had just said.   
  
"Well, I was thinking," Hermione started. "Yesterday wasn't really so bad at all.......In fact, it was kind of fun. Well, what I remember of it, anyhow," she amended. "MUCH better than schoolwork or classes......."   
  
"Hermione, you can't be-" Harry started, but Ron interupted him.   
  
"Actually, Harry," Ron started, his voice surprisingly loud for someone who was the color of a ripe tomato. "It WAS kinda fun........" Harry gawked and Hermione grinned at the redhead.   
  
"Look, Harry," Hermione said, her eyes flicking to the famous boy wizard. "You can go to class if you want-we can do this without you......." Ron managed a grin, his blush receding to a deep pink.   
  
"But..." Harry started, torn between class and not wanting to leave his friends alone. He was losing this arguement, he knew it. Finally he sighed, and nodded. "All right," he said in a resigned voice. "But no immobilis spells this time!"   
  
Hermione grinned even broader. "Of course not," she said. "Why don't you two sit down..."   
  
As Harry and Ron took seats on their friend's bed, Hermione reached up and pulled something the size of a fingernail from a small pocket in her curtains. She put it on the bed, and Ron and Harry saw that it was a small, delicate, wooden box.   
  
"One of you tap it with your wand-gently," Hermione comanded. Cautiously, Harry did so.   
  
The miniature chest immediatly began to swell, so fast and so much that Ron and Harry had to scooch back to opposite ends of the bed to avoid being hit by it.   
  
"An enlarging box," Ron announced, once the box had reached it's full size. "A big one, too," He glanced at Hermione. "Whats in it?"   
  
Hermione smiled. "A few things that I've been saving," she lifted the lid.   
  
Harry and Ron, both curious about Hermione might have been saving peered into the box to find, nestled with some muggle clothes, boxes and simular stuff, a few bottles of alchohol, condoms, cigarettes and a bag of weed.   
  
Both boys looked up at their friend, who they thought they knew so well, in astonishment. "Was last night even your first time????" Harry asked, his voice tight.   
  
Hermione leaned back and nodded. "Yes. I've thought about it a lot but I haven't gone through with it before." She reached in the box and pulled out a bottle. "Tequila," she announced, twisting off the top and taking a swig of it. She winced slightly at the taste and passed it to Ron, who stared at it for a moment, doubts growing in his mind. "From Sweden, I think,"   
  
Ron hesitantly took a sip, wincing as Hermione had, before passing the bottle to Harry. "Ah," Ron gasped after he'd swallowed. "Strong," he grinned. "But surprisingly good,"   
  
  
Hermione nodded. "Isn't it? Go on, Harry, have some," she reached back into the chest and this time pulled out a small cardboard box.   
  
"Whats that?" Harry asked, ignoring the tequila in his hand.   
  
Hermione glanced up at him. "Well, you changed my hair back, and all...." she used her fingernail to break the tape holding the box shut. "More stuff I've been saving," The box was filled with muggle hair dyes of outrageous colors. "Thats what most of this box is," Hermione waved a hand at the wooden chest. "In case I get bored, a lot of muggle things-to wear, to drink, to smoke." She pulled the tequila bottle out of Harry's hand and took another gulp. She wiped hermouth. "And things to listen to,"   
  
"Muggle music?" Ron asked, his eyes lighting up as Hermione extracted a CD player from the box, along withseveral CDs. "Great!" He took the CDs from her and read their lables. "Nine Inch Nails," he muttered, looking at the covers. "Godsmack, Marilyn Manson, Switchblade Symphony, Rob Zombie, Ramstein......" he glanced at Hermione. "how do these things work?" he held up a CD.   
  
"Here," Harry said taking the CD from Ron and putting it in the CD player, as Hermione rummaged further in the chest. He turned it on and immediatly loud music started blasting from the CD player, making Ron jump.   
  
"Woah," Ron muttered as he listened to Trent Rezner's scream. "This is so different..."   
  
"Thats part of the point," Hermoine muttered, leaning back, the tequila bottle cradled in her hands. She was smiling broadly. "Do you like it?"   
  
Ron considered. "Yeah, actually," he admitted. "I think I do."   
  
"Good," Hermione smiled, taking another sip of the tequila before putting it aside and leaning over towards Ron. She crawled over him, revealing the condom she held in one hand. "Now lets make this worth it," she fell, quite deliberatly, onto her friend so they fell off the bed onto the floor.   
  
For several moments there was near silence that was broken by a giggle and a soft moan from Ron. Harry carefully ventured to peer over the edge of the bed. Immediatly he sat up again, turned Nine Inch Nails up all the way and reached for Hermione's forgotten tequila bottle, with the intentions of getting as drunk as he could before joining his friends on the floor.   
  
  
  
THE END   
  
  
Actually, I think I'm going to continue this FURTHER......I'm haveing a lot of fun writing these, even if they ARE stupid......I think I'll eventually making this considerably longer, all in all, and-well, you'll see if I do it. =)   
~Harmony   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Bad Hermione III   
  
  
Disclaimer: The normal......Harry Potter and crew don't belong to me, but J.K. Rowling. The bands belong to themselves-they are NOT made up. Don't sue me, I'm not making money.   
  
This is me being bored-it has two previous parts, which are better-read those before you read this. This WILL be continued-I left it hanging just a bit. For people who have read my other two, there isn't so much sex and alcohol in this one-BUT there is a beginning of a ~*gasp*~ plot. Amazing, no? Well, enjoy. =)   
Oh yeah, I know this is "sick" and all, you don't need to tell me that-thanks.   
  
  
  


# 

Bad Hermione   
Part III   
By Harmony 

  
  
  
Hermione held her breath until the footsteps had died away completely. Then she let out a great sigh of relief and dropped her head onto Harry's bare stomach. "That was close," She whispered breathlessly.   
  
"I know," Ron answered, crawling over her and out from under the bed. "I was SURE that Percy would catch us...." He froze.   
  
"Me too," Harry started. "Hermione, off my stomach, I want to get out." Hermione rolled out into the bedroom to let Harry some room. She looked over at Ron, who was sitting, staring open mouthed at something. Hermione looked and saw Percy, staring wide-eyed at them.   
  
"Percy," Ron choked.   
  
Harry, who was rummaging under the bed for their clothing stuck his head out at the sound of the Head Boy's name. "Oh shit." He muttered.   
  
Percy shook his head in surprise and shut his mouth. "Get dressed," he ordered in a strangled voice. "And stay here. I'll be right back." He left the room in a hurry.   
  
"Fuck," Harry muttered coming out from under the bed the rest of the way. "Fuck fuck fuck," He grabbed a robe and pulled it over his head. "We are in such deep trouble,"   
  
"Harry," Hermione said softly, as she went through the clothing in search of her bra and panties.   
  
"What Hermione," Harry said, sounding irratated and worried.   
  
"Harry, your wearing my robe." The black haired wizard looked down at him self, swore again and pulled the robe over his head. Ron had the audacity to snicker as Harry threw the robe in Hermione's direction.   
  
Hermione caught it and put it to the side as she put her underwear on. Ron just sat there. "Come on, you guys!" Harry said, pulling his own robe on this time. He was appalled that his friends hadn't worked up proper horror.   
  
Hermione sighed and leaned back, flicking her wand at a used condom, making it disapear. "I know we're in trouble, Harry," she said quietly. "But there isn't anything we can do about it."   
  
Harry stared at her for a second, gawking. "Hand me the tequila, Ron," he said finally. "It don't feel like being sober right now-not when I'm about to be expelled from Hogwarts."   
  
***   
  
"Harry Pooter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall said, glaring at each of the three students in turn. None of them looked back at her: Harry had his head hidden in his hands; Ron was slumped in his chair, eyes shut; and Hermione had her head thrown over the back of her chair, her eyes also closed. "I should expelle you." There was no reaction from the kids. "Missing class, drinking, haveing SEX," she continued to glare at them as she numbered the offenses on her fingers. "Your lucky that you aren't pregnant, Ms. Granger!"   
  
Hermione sat up, eyes open, at this last part. "We were careful!" She protested. "We used a condom!"   
  
"Yes," The Proffessor's voice rose, and she leaned forward over her desk. "One condom, two guys!"   
  
"Oh," Hermione said, barely meek, and leaned back again. "I had forgotten that."   
  
Ron snickered and McGonagall frowned as she leaned back also. "I should expelle you," she repeated, and sighed. "But I won't. Instead, 100 points of Griffindor-for each of you, plus detention with me all of next week and no Hogsmede on the next time that we're visiting. If your caught doing ANYTHING like that again, your expelled." The three pupals groaned. "You may go," McGonagall finished.   
  
Quietly and slowly the three friends stood and made their way out of the room and into the emtpy hall. "This bites," Ron complained as they started in the direction of the Griffindor Tower. "No Hogsmede and a week of detention!"   
  
"Yeah," Hermione agreed. Harry just moaned a little acknowledgement, his fingers rubbing his temples.   
  
"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a joint.   
  
"No," Harry mumbled, as he concentrated on walking. "I didn't think when I got drunk that I wouldn't be allowed to use a charm to get rid of this fucking hangover.....as if being caught wasn't enough..."   
  
"Oh," Hermione said, lighting the pot and taking a puff. "You just need some sleep-and I've got some asprin up in my room if you need it....?"   
  
"Thanks," Harry said softly.   
  
"Asprin?" Ron asked.   
  
"Muggle medicine for pain," Hermione explained. "Here," she passed the redhead the joint.   
  
"Thanks," Ron said, excepting it. "Hey, where'd you get this? I thought your enlarging box of stuff was taken away,"   
  
"It was," Hermione said, excepting the cigarette back. "But I have more than one." she grinned and offered the joint to Harry. "More booze, pot, handcuffs and shit back in my room."   
  
"Don't smoke that," Harry said softly as he took it from her. "We don't want to be expelled, and thats what'll happen if you do,"   
  
"No," Ron answered, glancing over at his black-haired friend. "Thats what'll happen if we get caught-we won't get caught."   
  
"Hmm." Harry mumbled, returning the joint to Hermione who, after putting it to her mouth and inhaling one last time, stubbed it out.   
  
"Listen" Hermione said after giving the Fat Lady the password. "Ron's right, we don't have to stop-it's too much fun for that...we'll just have to be careful," she smiled. "No more loud music, and we won't do anything in our rooms, you know?"   
  
"Where will we go then?" Ron asked as the trio made their way up to Hermione's room.   
  
Hermione shrugged and pulled a bottle of asprin out. She shook two out and gave them to Harry. "Here," she said, then turned back to Ron. "I don't know. But we can figure SOMEthing out, I'm sure,"   
  
Harry took the pills and sat down on his friend's bed. "Under the bleachers at the quidditch field," he offered, half seriously.   
  
"Under your invisability cloak," Ron said with a grin, causeing Hermione to laugh and Harry to chuckle softly.   
  
"Murtle's bathroom," Hermione said with a grin. "There's so much moaning coming from there, people won't notice any more," Ron and Harry chuckled.   
  
Ron opened his mouth to reply when the door opened and Fred and George Weasly burst in. "Hey!" Hermione shouted standing quickly, her face flushed.   
  
"Sorry," Fred said, without sounding it. "What did u guys DO?"   
  
"Percy is practically trembling and snaps whenever someone says something to him, and MacGonagall is furious! She just gave a hufflepuff a detention for speaking in the halls!" George said, grinning.   
  
"So what'd you do? And why couldn't WE think of that?!" Fred continued.   
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged a look. Harry moaned. "Well?" Fred and George insisted in unison.   
  
Hermione sighed, glancing at her friends again. Ron shrugged and Harry reluctantly nodded. Hermione pulled out one of the enlarger boxes and showed the Weasly twins what was inside.   
  
"And Percy walked in on us," Ron added.   
  
Fred and George's eyes were wide as they looked at each other. "Wow," Fred muttered. "Thats worse than we thought,"   
  
"Yeah, well it seems to be at an end," Harry said, his eyes closed. "We can't, obviously, do anything here and if we're caught doing it again, we're dead."   
  
"And we can't think of anywhere else to." Ron added.   
  
The twins glanced at each other again, grins spreading slowly on their faces as they both thought of the same thing. "Well, you have a detention, right?"   
  
Puzzled, Ron, Harry and Hermione nodded. "For a week," Ron said.   
  
"The first one will be cleaning Mac Gonagall's office," Fred supplied.   
  
"We could create a noisy diversion," George started,   
  
"And get Mac Gonagall away from there," Fred finished, grinning as his younger brother and his friend's caught on.   
  
"You'd do that?" Hermione asked.   
  
"For a price," Fred answered. "We'll create diversions and make this all possible if you share."   
  
Hermione glanced at her friends and nodded, smiling once again. "Deal." She said, and Ron nodded. Harry smiled without opening his eyes.   
  
"Great!" George glanced at his brother. "Have fun tonight!"   
  
"Well," Hermione said, leaning back after the twins had left. "Looks like it's not over yet," She glanced at Harry. "Hangover gone yet?"   
  
  
  
  
This one is really stupid, I know-but I'm going to use it as a bridge. There will definately be more written, and so just consider this a boring piece of something longer. I was tired of writing nearly unassociated pieces.....=)


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me-they belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm using them without permission, I'm not making money from this, don't sue me.   
  
Note: This is a continuation-you might want to read the first three parts first (makes sense, doesn't it?). BUT it's not one of those that you'll be completely lost with if you don't.   
Yes, I know drugs, alchohol and sex aren't good (well.....good FOR you, especially teens). Please, no lectures. I'm warning you now, if your offended by that type of thing, DON'T READ THIS. Thanx.   
  
  


# Bad Hermione: Part IV

  
  
  
Harry Potter glared at the floor he was scrubbing. It wasn't dirty-it hadn't been when Proffesor MacGonagal told him to scrub it-but it wasn't like a mirror-and the Proffesor had told him not to stop until it was. Not far from him, Ron was also on his hands and knees, a muggle spunge in hand, and on the opposite side of the room Hermione struggled with a corner. The Professor sat at her desk, in a foul mood (likely because of the three people she had cleaning her office) pretending to ignore them.   
  
Harry paused for a moment to stretch his neck-it popped uncomfortably. Where was the twins' diversion? They had promised to make one-when were they planning to? And what would it be? Harry glanced at Ron who shrugged imperceptivly. It was obvious that he was just as impatient.   
  
"Mr. Potter." MacGonagal's voice cut into Harry's mind like a knife into butter.   
  
"huh?" Harry half turned to look at his teacher.   
  
"Back to work." She ordered, not looking up from her partchment. "When the floor is done you may leave. I don't want to-" She broke off as the sound of a large explosion came to her ears, followed quickly by a second one. George and Fred's diversion! "Stay here." The Proffesor growled and stalked out of her office, closing the door behind her.   
  
Hermione sat up with a sigh. "About bloody time." She murmered, rolling her neck around in much the same manner as Harry had only moments earlier. "My knees are sore."   
  
"Don't complain," Ron said, sitting back on his heels. "At least we get a break-if George and Fred didn't suggest it...."   
  
"Okay, okay," Hermione sighed. "I won't complain." She paused, stood up and stretched.   
  
"What do you guys want to do?" Harry asked, letting his spunge drop into a bucket with a splash. He wiped the drop of water off his face with a sleeve.   
  
Hermione sauntered over to MacGonagal's chair and dropped into it, putting her feet up on the desk. "I don't know," She said, looking at the black spiked heels that she had worn hidden under her robe. "But I hate to think that I wore this lepard-print thong for nothing."   
  
Grinning, Ron stood and approached her. "You didn't," he assured her.   
  
"Hey," Hermione sat up, glaring. "Sit down on THAT side of the desk." Ron sighed and complied with the witch's wishes.   
  
Harry watched the two of them for a moment. "Hermione, did you bring anything?"   
  
Hermione took off her hat, revealing the green-tinted hair that she had done as a small rebellion the night before, and reached her hand into the conical part of her hat. "Of course." She responded, pulling out a small box. At her command, it expanded. "What do you want?"   
  
Harry shrugged. "I dunno," He admitted. "Whatever."   
  
Hermione frowned and glanced at Ron, who shrugged. "Fine," The spunky witch replied. "Vodka and orange juice, then."   
  
"Mmm..." Harry reached for the bottle Hermione offered.   
  
"Wait," Ron grinned as he intercepted the vodka. "What are we gonna drink it out of?" Hermione shrugged and Harry looked blank. "Lets get one of the trophy cups!"   
  
There was silence for a moment as Ron looked between his friends, trying to judge their reactions. Then a slow smile spread over Harry's face and Hermione let loose a giggle. "I'll go get one!" Harry volenteered, pulling from a pocket in his robe, the invisability cloak that was once his fathers.   
  
Ron and Hermione nodded and Harry threw the cloak over his shoulders and snuck from the room. Inside the witch's office Hermione and Ron waited patiently. They didn't have to wait too long because the door to the office soon opened once again to admit an invasble person-or persons.   
  
When the cloak was thrown off, not only Harry was revealed, but Fred and George as well! The twins were obviously having trouble containing their laughter-Fred was huntched over and George had both hands plastered over his mouth. In Harry's hands was a large trophy cup.   
  
"Look who I found," Harry said, as he shoved the cloak in a pocket, and held up the cup.   
  
"We noticed," Ron said, looking at his brother's oddly. "What'd you two do that was so funny?"   
  
"Hand me that," Hermione interupted and Harry passed her the cup.   
  
Fred straightened up, still grinning. "We spelled a cherry bomb to make whoever caught in it'd range fight with one another-and set off three of those. Dumbledore, MacGonagal, Snape, Peeves and some students are in a huge brawl!"   
  
"Wow," Harry said, grinning. "Thats good."   
  
"But we only heard two explosions...?" Hermione protested, filling the cup with vodka then adding orange juice.   
  
"We made one silent-we only wanted the Proffessor outta here." George answered, chuckling.   
  
"Cool!" Ron exclaimed as Harry and the twins joined him before MacGonagal's desk where Hermione was already sipping her alchohol-filled concoction. "Hey, gimme that!" Hermione reluctantly passed the trophy to her friend.   
  
"Does anyone want to play a game?" The young witch asked as Ron drank his fill.   
  
"What kind of game?" Fred asked.   
  
"Ummm...." Hermione looked thoughtful. "Does everyone know how to play poker?" The Weaslys all shook their heads. "Oh. Well, how about 'Go Fish'?" Again, the three brother's were lost.   
  
"I can teach that one," Harry volenteered, grabbing the drink from Ron before he had it all. The famous wizard took two gulps and passed the quater-filled trophy to Fred who sat beside him. Fred took it as Harry explained the simple card game to them.   
  
When he was done, George said: "Okay, whats the fun of that?"   
  
"We'll modify it," Hermione replied as she rummaged in her box. "Strip-Go-Fish." She grinned as she pulled cards out. "Heres the deal-you don't get what you want, you remove an artical of clothing."   
  
The four guys quickly agreed. "We'll do this on the floor," Fred said, moving to sit down. The four others quickly joined him and in practically no time they were imersed in a lively game of Strip-Go-Fish.   
  
  
And, once again, it's "to be continued."


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: The usual....nothing belongs to me (blah blah blah) don't sue.   
  
Note: Yes this eries has graduated to rated R. The next one I could do as NC-17 without too much difficulty, but I don't think I want to. We'll see. Also, this story has a subtitle. Why? Cause I wanted it to. And, as with all the others, it's part of a series read the first ones first etc. Feel free to comment, but nothing about me being "sick", if you don't mind-I get that all ready, move on. Anyhow, thats all. ~__~ *me*   
  
  


# Bad Hermione V:

### Strip Go Fish

  
  
Hermione Granger sat on the floor of Proffessor MacDougal's office, facing a pile of spread out muggle cards. Also sitting-on the floor as she-around the cards were her friends Harry Potter, Ron, George and Fred Weasly. They were all looking at her.   
  
"You go first," Ron said. "You suggested the game."   
  
Hermione nodded and looked down at the seven cards she had in her hands. "Does anyone have a...." She had no pairs so she could only choose at random. "Ace?" She said at last. To her slight surprise, both George and Fred grumbled and pulled cards from their decks to toss at her. She grinned. "Your turn Ron,"   
  
Ron looked at his cards briefly, then looked back up. "Anyone have a nine?"   
  
Harry handed him one and it was his turn. "Anyone have a seven?" The five people glanced between each other then Fred broke out laughing.   
  
"Ha ha!" The redhead said grinning and pointing to Harry with his free hand. "You've gotta STRIP!"   
  
Harry stood slowly after putting his cards facedown on the floor, and glanced over to Hermione who was grinning broadly. Slowly, without an ceremony or expression, he took off his pointed hat and let it fall before sitting again. Then he pulled a card from the pile before him.   
  
"Aww...." Fred and George said in unison, getting raised eyebrows from their friends. "What?" Fred asked at the expression.   
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. "Nothing," Harry said. "Your turn, George."   
  
George looked at his hand. "Anyone gotta queen?"   
  
Hermione handed him one with a reluctant sigh. "Yeah," she said as he worked it into his hand. "Fred?"   
  
~A HALF HOUR LATER~   
  
"Anyone have a six?" Ron asked, without looking at his cards, which lay on one of his bare knees. His eyes roaved around the group-all in various states of undress-resting at last on Hermione.   
  
"Hey don't look at me, boy," She said, but uncrossed her arms so that he got a good look anyhow. "I don't have one."   
  
"Looks like Ron has to go fish," George said with a shadow of a grin. "Again."   
  
Ron groaned. "Now now, Ron," Hermione scolded. "Stand up and take it all off, like a good boy."   
  
"But," Ron looked down at himself. All he had left on was a pair of shorts-he was losing, by far.   
  
"Take a drink of this," Harry said, passing Ron a newly opened bottle of liquore.   
  
"And do a little dance for us!" Hermione finished, smirking.   
  
Ron sighed and took a swig big enough to set his head spinning, then stood up. With hesitation, he slipped his thumbs under the elastics of his black boxers, but got no further.   
  
"Need help there?" Fred asked, grinning.   
  
"No," Ron shot back, but at the same time Hermione stood up and started towards him, wobbling drunkenly on her high heels.   
  
"Are you sure?" She asked, putting his hands on her friend's shorts. "Let me help you." The game of strip-go-fish was quickly forgotten as Hermione worked Ron's underwear off him. She followed it down to his knees before letting it do so that it bunched at his feet. The witch reached out and-   
  
There were footsteps in the hall. All five members of the group looked up in horror. "MacGonagal." Fred said breaking from the trance first and diving for the nearest robe. He flung it over his head, not bothering to make it right side out.he spells worn off!"   
  
"Damn," Harry swore ing another robe over his own head. Within a moment the room was a flurry of activity. People grabbed robes-not necessarily their own (Ron ended up wearing Hermione's, which was extrodenarily short and somewhat tight on him) and shoved cards, booze and the likes back into Hermione's trunk. Harry cast a hasty spell so that their drunkeness would be gone, along with the smell of alchohol, and Fred and George threw the invisability cloak over their heads just in time.   
  
The door opened and a very annoyed looking proffessor entered, slamming the door behind her. "Potter, Granger and Weasly," she said, without actually looking at them, which was a good thing. Ron looked rediculas in Hermione's robe, and she looked equally so in his. Harry had managed to get the right robe, but it was on backward. The twins had forgotten to grab their hats, so there were five hats on the floor. "You can go. Don't forget detention tomorrow too."   
  
The three young people barely contained a sigh as they made their way out of the office, stopping to grab the hats and let Fred and George out as well. Once in the hall, the twins shed the cloak and all the wizards and the witch sighed with relief.   
  
"That was close," Harry said, sounding tired. "Tomorrow, make it longer, okay?"   
  
The twins grinned and nodded.   
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me-not the Harry Potter crew, those are JK Rowlings, and not Rammstein (that belongs to Rammstein). I'm not making money-don't sue me.   
  
Note: This story isn't great-not even good-and rather short. I think the main reason I wrote this was because someone asked me to continue the series....BUT I'm losing inspiration-I have ideas, but I don't know if I want to actually write them up-so this might be the last installation of the Bad Hermione stories. If it is (still haven't decided yet) sorry for ending in such an incomplete way.......^_^   
As with the other ones in the series, please not a word about it being sick or something-and I know that drugs aren't good-**Kids, don't follow the examples set in this story!** Happy now? Well thats all I have to say. Enjoy-or something.....   
  


### **

Bad Hermione VI

**

**   
The Tapestry Room**   
"We have GOT to do something again," Hermione Granger said, looking between her friends. "Life's been too boring recently." After almost getting caught playing Strip Go-Fish in MacGonagal's office, nearly a month ago, Hermione, Harry, Ron and the Weasly twins had been excessivly careful about their little activities....so careful that they really hadn't done ANYthing of late.   
  
"You still have a lot of stuff, right Herm?" Harry Potter asked as the three other guys present nodded in agreement to Hermione's statement.   
  
Hermione nodded. "Loads-thats not the problem."   
  
"The problem," Ron said, as he leaned back on his bunk, positioning his long legs into a more comfortable position. "Is that we don't have a PLACE to do anything....MacGonagal's way paranoid now."   
  
"True..." Fred said, his devious mind working at top speed. "Harry, do you still have the Marauder's Map?"   
  
"Oh yeah!" Harry exclaimed pulling out the partchment from under his mattress. "Here," he handed it to the nearest of the twins, who examined it with his brother.   
  
There was silence for a while-Hermione, Ron and Harry watched at the identical red-heads searched it, until twin smiles blossumed on their faces. "Found it!"   
  
"what?" Ron voiced the thoughts of the three excited people sitting there. "Come on, tell us!"   
  
"Look," George said, holding up the map and pointing to something. "It's a secret chamber-no one knows about it."   
  
"We noticed it when we had the map," Fred filled in as ideas flashed through the friends' minds. "But we never had a chance to visit it........want to try it?"   
  
"Yes!' Hermione exclaimed happily. "Tonight?"   
  
Harry frowned. "Tonight? How-if we're caught......"   
  
"You have your invisability cloak," Ron supplied helpfully.   
  
"But will it fit everyone under it?" Was Harry's concern.   
  
"If you do more than one trip," Hermione answered. "Here's my idea-we find the room after dinner, go in there before curfew......then come out after everyone is asleep."   
  
There was silence as the four wizards thought it over, then finally Ron answered, in a slow, thoughtful and surprisingly careful voice..."Sounds like it could work..."   
  
***   
  
That evening, after dinner, the four wizards and witch carefully made their way to the secret room, which was located not far from Filch's office, making it more difficult for the young people. It took a little time to find out how to get in-there was a specific part of a tapestry they had to touch while exhaling, but they found the entrance and, luckily for them, no one caught them.   
  
The tapestry seemed to turn misty, and the friend's tumbled into the room. As soon as they were all in once again, the tapestry returned to normal, causing the room to go pitch black.   
  
Ron sneezed twice-the room was dusty-as Hermione took out her wand and made the tip glow. They could at least see the room.   
  
The room was large and filled with rolled up rugs and tapestries-a storage room obviously, but judging from the dust and cobwebs, no one had been in there for a very long time.   
  
"Perfect!" Ron said, with another sneeze. "this will do nicely, huh?"   
  
"Sure," Hermione let go of her wand, but it just floated in the air, and got slightly brighter. She wrinkled her nose. "'cept for the smell and dust-but thats livable."   
  
"Great!" Fred said, walking further into the chamber, his feet and robes stirring up even more dust as he did. "Hermione, if you would,"   
  
Grinning, Hermione took out on of her seemingly many-no one but her knew exactly how many she had-enlarger boxes, and set it to growing. After it had reached as big as she wanted, she lifted the lid and rummaged around inside. "Music preferences?" She asked, pulling out her muggle tape player.  
  
The twins' eyes widened at the device and the others realized that they hadn't ever seen one before. "Whats THAT?" George asked, grinning.   
  
"Its a tape player-Muggle thing," Hermione explained putting it on the floor beside the box. "I put a spell on it so that it works here-don't tell your dad." She grinned. "What do you want to listen to?"   
  
"Lets hear Rammstein," Ron said. He had really taken to the German group.   
  
"okay," Hermione put the CD in and pressed play. "I hope this room is soundproof." She started going through the trunk once again.   
  
Harry flicked his wand and muttered something in latin. "It is now," he commented.   
  
Hermione grinned, pulled out a bottle of amber liquid and settled herself on a rolled up tapestry. Fred, grinning, went over and joined her. He took a sip from the bottle she offered him and made a face.   
  
"Whats this?" he asked.   
  
"Chardonnay." Hermione replied, taking it back from him. "Wine." She showed him the label. "Though-there is some other stuff in there if you want,"   
  
"Naw," he said as she moved to sit on his lap. "This is fine." He grinned up at her.   
  
"I thought so." she said with a slight growl, and pushed him over to the other side of the tapestry.   
  
Harry sighed and reached into the trunk to find some weed. "You know," he commented, finding what he wanted and lighting it up. "We really need to get some other girls into this,"   
  
"No shit," Ron muttered, taking to joint from his friend. Harry reliquished to him and went back to the trunk for something else.   
  
George looked between them then to the tapestry behind which his brother and Hermione were making a bit of noise. "Agreed," he said as he got to his feet. "But until then..." He grinned and started over to the rolled up cloth.   
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading-if you have anything to say, go right ahead. I'd especially appreciate critisizim on my actual WRITING as well as the plot line (like, how I put sentences and paragraphs together and what I could do to improve that). Thanks again....~Me~


	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: HP etc belong to JK Rowling. Gita is mine, though......"Music to get high to" belongs to Dee and me, it's not just mine. No $$ being made, don't sue. ::yawn::   
  
Note: I wasn't going to do another piece of this story, but people like it.....they really like it! ::sniff:: It makes me feel so LOVED and WARM and FUZZY inside, as though this actually MEANS something!!!! ::sniff:: ::foolish smile:: Er.....well, okay, not really, but I am a little flattered-and thus reward all those who want it with another chapter in the Bad Hermione saga.....for those who DON'T want it, Blow off. Um, anyway, as for the new girl in school, I realize that thats been way overdone, but since this series really has no plot whatsoever anyhow, I didn't think that'd be a problem.....And, no, Gita is NOT based on me (I'm much more of a "freak" than I make her-she's just a bi slut). Ummmm....as for the rating, I think R is appropriate for this one (I hope), but if it's not, I'm sure someone will yell at me, and I promise to change it. And I think thats it for now. =)   
  
  
  


### Bad Hermione VII: The New Slut

  
  
  
"More girls?" Hermione asked,folding her legs under her and watching Harry and Ron carefully.   
  
For a moment Harry thought she was going to be offended-think that they thought she wasn't good enough or something. Awkwardly, he nodded. "Yeah-I mean, there are five guys and only you....sharing is a little difficult..." He trailed off.   
  
Hermione was grinning. She nodded excitedly, and said, "Yeah, that'd be great!" Ron and Harry exchanged an odd glance. "Who were you thinking of?"   
  
Harry thought a moment-his mind inavoidably drifting to Cho, the girl he dreamt about every night, and blushed. Ron looked at him sideways. "She wouldn't do it." he said.   
  
"She migh-" Harry stopped and glared at his friend. "I don't know who your talking about." He finished lamely. Hermione laughed and Ron rolled his eyes.   
  
"What about Ginny?" Hermione offered, grinning maliciously in Harry's general direction. "I'm sure, once she heard Harry was involved she'd _love_ to...."   
  
Harry's face turned an even brighter shade of scarlet, and Ron looked at Hermione as though she were out of her mind. "Hermione, Ginny is Fred, George and my _sister_, remember?"   
  
"Oh yeah," Hermione said, sounding more absent than she usually did. She sighed, obviously thinking hard, as were Harry and Ron. "Well, who do you think you want to join us? Someone daring, unafraid to get in trouble,"   
  
"And not a Slytherin," Ron added quickly, shuddering at the thought of some of the members of that house joining in their sex games. Both Hermione and Harry nodded their agreement at that.   
  
"But Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw is okay," Harry continued, still thinking of his dear Cho, with the somewhat foolish hope that she would be interested. As though they knew what he was thinking, both Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes.   
  
"What about that knew chick in Ravenclaw," Ron said, trying to think of a name to match the face that he held in his mind. "Ummm....whats-her-name, the one that had been home schooled..." He looked at Hermione for help, as Harry was still daydreaming about his crush.   
  
"You mean Gita Persico?" Hermione asked after fishing in her memory for only a fraction of a second.   
  
"Yeah," Ron affirmed. "Thats the one..."   
  
Harry snapped to at the sound of Gita's name. After a moment of thought, he was able to picture the small girl with long black hair that had arrived at the beginning of the term, and managed to best Snape in her first lesson. "She seems wild and daring enough to be interested," he said with a laugh and nod, remembering that particular potions class. "But how do we get her to come?"   
  
Hermione grinned and raised a hand to her chest. "Leave that to me-I have some ideas." Ron and Harry exchanged an almost worried-and very interested-glace, then shrugged simultaniously.   
  
***   
  
"Hurry up!" Harry hissed, looking nervously around the corridor in case someone was coming. "Dinner is almost out!"   
  
"Are you SURE Hermione was gonna meet us in here now? I don't hear a thing!" Fred, who was standing on his brother's shoulders in order to open the secret panel to what they had named the Tapestry Room, growled. "It's such a pain to get in here....."   
  
"We've gotta find another place." George muttered, gripping Fred's ankles.   
  
"Yes, she's s'possed to meet us here," Harry answered, as Fred opened the door. George let Fred down as the tapestry before then turned all misty. "And she's bringing someone else, too."   
  
"Who?" George asked, twisting his head to look at Harry somewhat eagerly.   
  
"You'll see," Ron said, entering the dark, secret room. His brothers and Harry followed. The tapestry returned to normal behind them.   
  
"Lumos," Harry muttered, pulling out his wand. A moment later the four boys could see.   
  
"See?" Harry said with a smirk, looking at his stunned friends. "I told you they'd come."   
  
Sitting on one of the rolled up tapestries was Hermione. She was naked. Gita, also naked, was stradling Hermione's lap, her toungue down the other witch's throat. Hermione pulled away, her arms still wrapped tightly around the other girl's waist. "These are the ones I told you about, Gita," she said, grinning at her still-gawking friends.   
  
Gita twisted on Hermione's lap and gave the gawking boys a grin. "Hey," she said, seemingly enjoying their shock. "Glad y'all invited me...."   
  
"You started without us, Hermione," Ron said, coming further into the room, his eyes wandering over the two naked women. "Not that I'm complaning...."   
  
"My fault," Gita said, carefully climbing off of Hermione in a way that the boys were sure to see between her legs. The Weasly twins' jaws dropped a fraction lower. "I was horny, and you guys weren't here yet...."   
  
"But," Hermione butted in as she stood, also reveling in the attention that her state of undress bought her. "We waited on everything else." She dug around in the pile of robes for a moment and drew out one of her seemingly inexhaustable supply of expander boxes, which she set growing almost immediatly.   
  
Harry and Ron both eagerly headed over to the trunk as soon as it had reached it's full size, and starting going through it. Ron discovered the enchanted CD player of Hermione's and put on a tape that he, Hermione and Harry had recently made entitled "Music to get high to" while at the same time Harry found the vodka.   
  
Before Harry could take a sip of the alcohol, Gita grabbed it away from him and took a swig herself. She glanced at Fred and George, then offered them the bottle, neck first. "Shut your mouths," she ordered. "You look like fish."   
  
Slowly, the twins did as she said, and Fred took the bottle of clear, but potent, liquid off her hands.   
  
Back at the trunk, Harry grumbled, and pulled out a second bottle-this one of scotch which was NOT his favorite drink.   
  
"Someday," Hermione muttered as she watched the new girl begin to undress George. "I'll enchant a blender-we could use some mixed drinks," She sighed, then grinned as Ron came over to her and put his arms on her bare waist.   
  
"Whats a blender," he asked as he ran his fingers down between her legs.   
  
Hermione sighed, and started tugging gently at his robe. "You'll see when I enchant one," she promised as they started back to the rolled up tapestry that Hermione and Gita had been making out on so very recently.   
  
Harry scowled as he watched Hermione undress Ron. He took a swig of the scotch, rather unenthusiastically, then glanced over to Fred, George and Gita. Gita had already gotten both boys undressed, and was flat on her back, George's dick in her mouth and Fred's in her hand. He couldn't see her face, but from the sounds the three of them were happy. George had the bottle of vodka.   
  
There was another girl, but Harry still wasn't getting much, and he was stuck with scotch. He took another sip, and leaned back against the trunk, a grin forming on his face. But at least he got to watch a live porno without paying......   
  
  
  
Okay, not much here, but I just wanted to introduce the slut (thats what I think of and refer to Gita in my head). I guess if I'm going to continue the series, I may as well do it completely, so I'll put out another piece sometime semi-soon. I actually have the next piece planned out, which definatly helps. Until then.....yeah.


	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah blah.   
Note: Goddess, I can't believe that people are still interested in reading this plotless, sugoi fic! I, myself, am getting very fed up with it.....hm. Well, here's part eight. It's as bad as ever, and short and without too much detail (I contemplated making this more detailed, but I didn't feel like it.) and if you don't like it: too bad, don't read it. Oh yeah-   
  


### Bad Hermione VIII   
Harry finally gets laid

  
  
Ron Weasly moaned as he cautiously opened his eyes. He was lying flat on his back in what he and his friends refered to as the "Tapestry Room," thought it could more acurately be described as the "Sex Room." He was completely naked, though half covered by his close friend Hermione, who was snoring lightly into his neck.   
  
Carefully displacing his "best friend with benefits," Ron sat up and looked around the room with wide eyes. Not too far away, his brothers, Fred and George, were sprawled, naked like he, with the new chick, Gita. Damn, she's hot... Ron thought, an appreciative smile forming on his lips as he eyed the naked girl.   
  
"You know, Ron," Ron jumped at the sound of another voice, and turned quickly to see his best friend, Harry Potter, laying face up on a rolled up tapestry, an almost empty bottle in one hand. He gave Ron a look out of the corner of his eyes to make sure he had the other wizard's attention, then returned his attention to the cieling. "I'm getting kind a fed up with this."   
  
"What?" Ron asked, standing on wobby legs, and going over to sit not far from Harry, ignoring his own nakedness.   
  
"Well, we brought in Gita so that we could all get some, right?" Ron nodded solumnly. "Well, I'm still stuck alone."   
  
"Oh." the redhead's voice was flat as he thought that over. "Maybe we could find a third girl to join us," he said at last, hesitation clear in his voice.   
  
Harry shook his head in a dizzying way. "I doubt it-Gita was the only person we could think of, remember?" He drained the bottled of the last drops of alchohol, and glared at it. "Damned thing," he muttered under his breath. "I'm still sober!"   
  
"I-" Ron started, but a soft sigh from behind him made him pause. He glanced over his shoulder at Hermione, who was sitting up blearily blinking her eyes, her hair a straggly mess around her face.   
  
She focused on Ron and the scowling Harry, and a smile formed on her face. "Good morning," she grinned, standing and streaching, much to the boys' delight. "Do either of you know what time it is?"   
  
Ron shook his head, and glanced at Harry who, though his eyes were running rapidly over Hermione's body, still wore a bitter scowl. "No," he mumbled at last.   
  
"Hmm." Hermione looked thoughtful. "I wonder how late we slept." She shrugged. "Oh well, we can stay here till morning if we need to."   
  
Harry sat up, swinging his legs around the tapestry and got to his feet. "Yeah, you do that," he bent down just long enough to grab his invisability cloak. "I'm gonna head back up to the Tower, though. Catch ya at breakfast."   
  
Ron was about to protest, when Harry threw the cloak over his shoulders and strode out of the room, ignoring his friends. Once the famous wizard was gone, Ron sighed.   
  
Hermione looked at him puzzled. "Whats wrong with Harry?" she asked, glancing quickly in the direction that Harry had just departed.   
  
"He just needs to get laid," Ron muttered, his eyes closed.   
  
"Wha-oh..." Hermione said as realization dawned on her. She walked over to where Ron sat and perched herself beside him. "We've been neglecting him, haven't we?" Ron nodded slightly. Hermione bit her lower lip, thinking. "Ron, I've got an idea..."   
  
***   
  
Hermione sat anxiously on a rolled up tapestry next to Gita in the complete dark. "Come on, Hermmy-dear," Gita said, stiffling a yawn. "Can't we just get started early again?"   
  
Hermione looked over at the little slut and shook her head, even though she knew that Gita couldn't see the movement. "Naw-I told you why we're doing this one like this....we want him to feel SPECIAL..."   
  
Gita sighed impaiently. "I know, I know," she muttered. "I just HATE waiting-I have NO patience whatsoever...."   
  
Just as the words left her mouth, a dim light was let into the room, and both girls froze. The light faded out as a single figure entered. "Lumos" was muttered and suddenly there was light.   
  
Hermione blinked against the brightness, and smiled at Harry who was standing by the room's wall, staring at her and Gita-both naked-in surprise. "Wheres Ron and the twins?" He asked at last.   
  
Hermione stood and sauntered over to him, followed closely by Gita. She shrugged. "I don't know," she reached Harry, and took his wand gently out of his hand with a muttered spell to make it float in the air. "The Griffindor Tower, maybe?"   
  
"They aren't coming," Gita added, her slender fingers tugging gently at Harry's robe.   
  
Harry looked at her, his features softening with his astonishment. Smiling, the two girls pulled Harry into the center of the room, where a large enlarger box was, surrounded by Harry's favorite drinks and music, all lying out for him.   
  
"We've been neglecting you," Hermione whispered in her friend's ear, flicking her tongue out to lick it. Harry shivered. "But no more." Gita started pulling Harry's black robe over his head while Hermione spoke.   
  
Once he was naked, the two girls shoved him into a sitting position on the top of the chest. "Want something to drink?" The Ravenclaw asked, as Hermione straddled her best friend's lap.   
  
Harry dumbly nodded.   
  
Gita grabbed a large, unopened bottle of vodka and passed it to him, while her other hand searched for the joint Hermione had rolled while they were preparing for this.   
  
Harry opened the vodka and took a swig. MUCH better than the scotch he'd been stuck with the last time. Hermione took the joint from Gita, who made her way over to the CD player and put on a special mix tape that Hermione and Ron had created for this occasion.   
  
Hermione lit the pot and handed it to Harry who accepted it without problems. "There is one other surprise," she said, stepping away from Harry, and pulling him up with a hand. Harry looked at her with curiosity.   
  
"What'd that be?" He asked, putting the joint to his mouth and inhaling deeply.   
  
"Look in the trunk...."   
  
Harry walked over and cautiously lifted the trunk's lid. He looked inside and a smile began to form on his lips. Piled in the trunk were handcuffs, whips, some nice shiny vinyl stuff, amoung other things.   
  
The happily surprised wizard glanced back at Hermione, who was now half entwined with Gita, both girls grinning. "And two slaves...." Gita added with a giggle, while Harry put his bottle down and pulled a cat-of-nine-tails out of the box.   
  
  
  
Short. Not too much detail. Boring. Pointless. Plotless. I could go on.......leave a review if you want, but in truth I don't really care right now weather or not you do. Any and all flames will be completely ignored.


End file.
